Kiss me it will heal
by Mistymayyoufall
Summary: Evan has left for good this time and Brian/Marilyn isn't taking it so well. Twiggy is there to comfort him but will his friendship (and maybe something more?) be enough to pull him out of his depression and save him from himself? Warnings: slash and self harm mentioned.


**A/N: this is my first fanfic on this site and also my first MM fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marilyn Manson or Twiggy Rameriz. I have recently been informed that is illegal.**

It had been three days. Three. Whole. Days since Brian had called. Three days since he'd sobbed into the phone about how he wanted to die because Evan had left him. Twiggy had tried to insist on coming over but Brian wouldn't have it.

"I need to be alone, Twiggy. You understand, you always do" Brian was almost pleading with him. Twiggy sighed. He did understand, but he was worried. He remembered when it had ended with Dita, Brian had stopped eating, sleeping, and almost breathing. Twiggy just wasn't sure he'd make it this time.

"I do, just don't do anything rash, okay? And call me tomorrow." Twiggy needed some reassurance that his best friend would be around the next day.

"Yeah sure bye" Click. Twiggy sighed into the dead phone.

"be safe" he whispered. Too late.

Twiggy had called every two hours for the past two days, leaving messages with increasing amounts of expletives. Finally on the third day. He'd had enough. He drank as much water as he could stand in an attempt to flush the whiskey from his system before driving. He was often reckless, but never straight up stupid.

He arrived at the liquor store under Brian's flat, and unlocked the door with the key Brian gave him. It was eerily quiet as he pulled out his phone to use as a light to cut though the pitch black of the store. He reached the back stair case and climbed until he reached the door to the flat. He pulled the spare key out from under the black mat in front the door and unlocked it. He poked his head in and quickly yanked it back out, as the dizzying smell of alcohol, paint, and something that seemed a lot like blood washed over him.

"Brian? BRIAN?!" Twiggy was taken aback by what he saw. The room was trashed with bottles of booze, paint sets and knives. It seemed like every knife in California was in this room. He squinted through the darkness to see that across the walls things like "you said you'd love me for forever" "let's die together" and "what doesn't kill you only leaves a scar" were scrawled. Suddenly, a sound from the other room disrupted his gawking at the mess Brian had made. He followed it And as he go closer he recognized the sound from girlfriends past. However none of his experiences as Brian's personal grief councilor could prepare him for what he found.

Brian was lying on the ground, naked except for the blood that seemed to coming from every part of his body. A knife was lying a few feet away, seemingly forgotten.

"Oh my god" Twiggy gasped.

"Evan?" Choked out Brian. Suddenly, rage filled Twiggy. How dare she? How dare she destroy this man who burned the American flag, tore Bibles, and scrawled obscenities across his face to go to the airport. This man who Twiggy had laughed with cried with and faced bomb threats with before she was born?

"No, it's Twiggy. What have you done to yourself, Brian?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer, instead pushing through the thick plastic that separated the bathroom. He reached under the sink and located a first aid kit amongst the makeup and half empty bottles of Absinthe. He pushed back into the other room and sat down to remember what his paramedic cousin had said about dressing wounds. He applied pressure to the deeper ones and cleaned the smaller ones. He wrapped and bandaged as best he could while Brian lay back with his eyes closed, crying silently and whimpering of Twiggy pressed too hard. When he had finished , he pulled Brian's head into his lap and attempted to brush his long black hair back from his face, but the dried blood made it stick. Glancing at him Twiggy realized he was almost coated in blood, old and new.

Gently, he stood up and helped Brian to his feet, leading him into the bathroom. He sat him down in the bath tub and wet a black washcloth. He started at his feet and worked his way up, washing around the bandages. It occurred to him he should have done this first. No, said a voice in his head, it's important to stop the bleeding.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize how high his wash cloth had gotten until Brian made a small sound. Embarrassed, Twiggy dropped the wash cloth and sat back quickly, checking Brian's reaction. He simply stared back at him with a blank sadness that broke Twiggy's heart further.

"Jeordie?" He whispered. Surprised at the use of his birth name, Twiggy leaned closer.

"Jeordie, I'm sorry I didn't call I just..." He started to cry again and Twiggy pulled him into his chest. He held the self proclaimed god of fuck until his tears subsided into hiccups.

"I'm so glad you're here" Brian murmured into his friends neck. Twiggy pulled back and smiled sadly.

"Me too." He kissed Brian's cheek affectionately and picked up the wash cloth. He set to work on Brian's chest, careful not to soak the bandages. As he cleaned he could feel Brian's eyes on him and glanced up.

They were close. So close. They'd always been comfortable being touchy-feely with each other but something about this was different. As their noses brushed, Twiggy could see the hours of crying and the extreme sleep deprivation written all over his band mates face.

"You look so tired" Twiggy stroked Brian's face with his thumb. Brian leaned his forehead against Twiggy's and murmured his affirmative. Twiggy couldn't help but smile at the. Child like behavior of his friend.

"C'mon sweetie" he cooed, trying to get a more Marilyn Manson god of fuck sort of response out of him. "Upsie daisys!"

Brian looked at him for a moment.

"If you're going to keep talking like that I need more alcohol" he said reaching for the nearest bottle of Absinthe.

"No, no I'll stop" Twiggy said grabbing onto Brian's wrist to stop him. He helped him to his feet and into his bed room.

"Sit" he commanded, pushing Brian onto the bed. Instantly, he curled up into a ball. Twiggy opened his closet and found a pair of black sweat pants and handed them to the still naked rock star. Brian must not have noticed he was named until he was handed actual clothes. He blushed and yanked them on quickly before resuming the fetal position.

More to come! This was meant to be a one shot but I'm going to split it in half.


End file.
